Inherit  The Alternate
by sonnick
Summary: I, like many others I'm sure, was a bit disappointed with how Inheritance turned out, so I decided to rewrite it. Hope everyone enjoys.
1. Chapter 1 Ten Days

**Ten Days**

Like many others, I was disappointed with how Inheritance turned out. Even while I was reading it I had ideas of how the story ought to be forming in my mind, so I decided I would try to write it out. Hope everyone enjoys.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series, CP does of course, I'm just rewriting it.

* * *

><p>Eragon sat cross-legged on his cot, slowly taking deep breaths and trying to perform his meditations despite how distressed his mind was. He had been in the same position for nearly an hour and seemed to only be frustrating himself further. <em>I <em>_can__'__t __even __get __some __peace __and __quiet __in __my __own __mind! _He snapped to himself. No matter what he tried to calm himself, his thoughts kept brooding over the events of the past ten days. The gathering that day had especially worn on him because of the endless procession of Nasuada and Orrin's court that inquired of him repeatedly about Oromis and Glaedr, and the things they had taught him. Circumventing them was a trying task as he struggled with concealing his grief from them while being polite and fulfilling the demands of his station. _That __Jirsk __was __the __worst __dullard __of __the __bunch. _Jirsk was an earl from Orrin's court who persistently pestered Eragon with a question of the rider's order, to which Eragon couldn't give a straight answer, but he persisted for almost half an hour asking the same question in different ways trying to ferret out a more satisfying answer.

_His __persistence __was __somewhat __impressive __you __must __admit._ Saphira commented to him.

_Yes, __if __only __because __he __couldn't take __a __hint._ Eragon thought.

The gathering started late morning and lasted until mid-afternoon and left him angry enough to take out his frustration on the next unlucky fool, so Saphira suggested he meditate to lighten his mood. It wasn't working, and his mind kept going over the events of the last ten days, replaying them in his head in a seemingly infinite loop, and so it started again.

Eragon woke in his tent after only a few fitful hours of rest, he was tired from fighting through the night and battling the shade Varaug, but he couldn't get much more after last night and he felt he must try to speak with Glaedr.

_You __know __he __won__'__t __speak __with __us __yet, __don__'__t __rush __him __little __one. _Saphira said to him.

_I __won__'__t, __but __he __needs __to __know __we__'__re __here __for __him, __and __I __want __to __try __and __alleviate __his __grief __if __I __can, __don__'__t __you __agree?_

_Aye, I do, but this is his grieving and he will not accept us right now._

_I __would __still __try __though._ Eragon said.

_Okay, __little one. _Saphira hesitantly stated.

Eragon took Glaedr's eldunarí from the sack cloth he kept it in and touched the surface to feel his mind. He was incapacitated by what he felt, a great well of sadness and loss mixed with as great a well of seething anger was filling him. Glaedr didn't say anything to Eragon and Saphira, he didn't even seem to notice them. Eragon withdrew after a moment and felt a wave of despair crush the hope he had chosen at sunrise that morning. _We __are __not __alone,_ he thought to himself after a minute, _and __Glaedr __will __realize __that __too._ Eragon sat there looking into Glaedr's eldunarí for a short while before deciding to put him back by his cot, as he did he thought, _I __can__'__t __just __leave __him __laying __around __where __someone __could __steal __him, __and __carrying __him __around __with __me __will __certainly __raise __questions __about __him. __If __I__'__m __going __to __keep __the __eldunarí __a __secret __I __can__'__t __have __people __suspicious __about __them._ Saphira suggested to keep him in her saddlebags because no one would dare steal anything from her. Eragon grinned at that and said, _Yes, __but __you __can__'__t __wear them __all __the __time, __it __annoys __you __to __wear it __as __much __as __you __do. _Eragon thought of something then, _Where __did __Murtagh __hide __the __eldunarí __with __him?_

_I __don__'__t __know __little __one, __maybe __Glaedr __will __know __something __of __it. _Saphira replied.

_Hmm, __maybe._ Eragon sat thinking it over for a few minutes before deciding on what to do. He gathered the elves guarding him to get oaths of secrecy from them regarding the eldunarí and told them. That was the most shocked he'd ever seen that many elves. Then he explained how he wanted to have one or two of his guard to stay with his tent at all times, to be sure and protect Glaedr's eldunarí as well as the other precious things within, to which the elves quickly agreed. Eragon then told Blödhgarm his plans for the day.

"Would that be acceptable to you?" he asked.

"It's not a matter of whether I accept your decisions Shadeslayer, but I must ask if Saphira will be accompanying you or not?" Blödhgarm asked to which Saphira answered directly.

_I__'__m __tired, __and __unless __there__'__s __a __fight __to __be __had __I __would __rather __rest __seeing __I __haven__'__t __slept __much __this __past __week._

"Then I will see six of us stay here to guard Saphira while the rest of us accompany you, Shadeslayer." Blödhgarm told him.

"Alright." Eragon said and asked, "Have you spoken with Islanzadí Dröttning regarding Oromis and Glaedr yet?"

"No, I have not yet, but I believe Arya would have by now."

"Thank you." Eragon replied "I think I will see after Roran and Katrina's well being first, then see if Arya has learned anything I should know of. After that I will see if Nasuada could use my help in some way."

At which Blödhgarm just nodded.

When he arrived at Roran's tent, Eragon found he wasn't there and Katrina explained he was still helping to secure the city and should be back within a couple of hours to rest. She also gave Eragon the highlights of the past couple of weeks, which Eragon took with awe, shock, and anger. "He saved that bumbling captain's life and the mission yet he still had him whipped. If this Edric knew what was good for him he would've patted him on the back and said, "Good job, Stronghammer" and not let everyone find out what a fool he was in his command." Eragon nearly yelled, and Katrina simply agreed. After exchanging a few more words with her, Eragon set out to find Arya, but before he went more than a few steps, Saphira told him she was with her at his tent. _Does __she __have __something __she __wants __to __talk __to __me __about? _Eragon asked.

_She __would __like __to __talk __with __us __about __Oromis __and __Glaedr._

_I__'__ll __be __there __shortly. _And he made for his tent.

When he arrived Saphira had been telling Arya about some maneuvers Glaedr had taught her. Arya was kneeling beside Saphira, still wearing her attire from last night, she captivated him every time he saw her and it was no different now except, now she seemed to be sad, even through her usually impregnable façade. When she saw him, she stood, gave him a weak smile and offered her condolences. "You have lost a mentor and friend as I, and we have all lost a great rider." She said and softly adding, "He will be sorely missed." Her eyes brimming with tears that threatened to trickle down her face, and Eragon wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and hold her, but he refrained from doing so and walked up and sat next to her, and she knelt back down beside him. There was a silence between them for a time, until she asked what Oromis was like to him as a teacher. "He was...patient, unyielding, and persistent. I had wanted to give up once, but he gave me the wisdom and hope I needed to continue." He smiled softly before adding, "He seemed to come to understand me better than I do myself in our time together." Arya nodded comprehensively and said, "I greatly appreciated his wisdom as he helped me through several difficult choices." Her mouth twitched slightly before continuing, "Well, him and Glaedr. Their support helped me with my choice to become the ambassador to the Varden."

"Really?" Eragon asked.

"Yes," she said, "I had thought it over for quite some time, my mother, of course, was completely against it, and I had struggled with making the choice for myself. Then I spoke with Oromis and Glaedr, as I knew they would give me advice without fear of whether my mother approved of it, and Oromis told me that I must examine carefully what I wanted for my life and make my decisions accordingly." She smiled lightly as she said, "Glaedr told me I should respect myself as well as my mother and make her understand it was my choice to make." She paused and frowned slightly as she continued, "I didn't have as many opportunities to see them after being banished, but they were still there for me when I needed someone to talk with." They were silent for a few more minutes before Eragon asked if she had spoken with her mother about Oromis and Glaedr. "I have," she said, "Islanzadí sends her condolences to the two of you and is sorry that we cannot be there for their burial. She also told me to let you know that they have recovered Naegling and while the blade should be returned to Oromis's home, the energy contained within should go to you as it is quite formidable and would be useful in keeping you safe in battles to come."

"Aye, that it would."

"They are not to be buried as usual," she continued, "but instead their bodies have been entombed in sandstone so others may come to pay their respects in the future, and see them in all their glory."

"Thank you for telling me."

_We __should __try __to __visit __them __soon._ Saphira said, Eragon nodded.

_Aye, __that __we __should._

After another moment of silence, Arya asked if Glaedr faired any differently. Eragon immediately thought of how tortured he felt at seeing Glaedr's mind. "No," he said slowly, "he seems overwhelmed with grief. I even fear that he may not overcome it."

_Don__'__t __say __that __Eragon. _Saphira snapped at him.

"He just lost his rider and is in great shock, we just need to give him some time." Arya said. He looked from Saphira to her and feeling ashamed he said, "I'm sorry."

"I understand how you feel, the world has become dull and gray from losing them, but we must maintain hope, or we will truly be lost in our grief."

"I know," Eragon replied, "it's just when I tried to contact Glaedr, he did seem to be lost in it." They were silent for a few minutes more, digesting what had been said between them and contemplating how Glaedr will fair over time, then Eragon simply stated, "I just wish I could have had more time to get to know them." Arya looked at him, and nodded in agreement before saying, "I believe Líyeen had known them most of her life." Líyeen was one of his guards, she had silver hair, features sharper and more angled than most elves, and carried only her bow and a knife to fight with. Her bow however, was unlike any other Eragon had seen. It was long and flexed like a straight bow except at the tips, which were slightly recurved. The mostly wooden bow was sung from a yew tree, but had a strip of metal running it's length that formed into blades at the ends. The string was enchanted so it would hold the bow's shape until at Líyeen's word the string would go slack against the belly of the bow, and the bow would straighten out so she could use it as a twin-bladed staff for close range fighting. They called her over and asked if she was close to Oromis. "Yes Shadeslayers, it is with an exceedingly heavy heart that I received the news, his companionship will be missed like the rain in a drought many years long."

"How long did you know him?" Eragon asked.

"All his life," she replied, "he was born fourteen years after I." Eragon didn't do a very good job of concealing his surprise at her words, noticing it she simply stated, "As the years progress you will learn to not be to surprised by the unexpected. Life is akin to finding yourself in a great garden in the dead of night, that no matter how little of them you can see, the flowers are there waiting for you to discover their sweet scent." Eragon accepted her words with a "Thank you" but grimaced in his mind over how she gave her advice. _A __garden __doesn__'__t __only __have __to __consist __of __flowers. _He thought to himself, but then realized that may have been exactly what she meant. Arya looked amused as if she could read his mind at that moment. They continued to talk about Oromis for a while, they also had lunch, until Roran came up to see Eragon.

"Katrina said you were looking for me earlier?" he asked.

"Aye, I was wanting to see how you were after everything. Did you have any trouble in the city?"

He shrugged and said, "Nothing we couldn't handle, with Lady Lorana having surrendered, people have been calm enough, except for a few foolish men." He looked at Eragon oddly for a moment, then just said, "Brom huh?" A small smile broke on his face and Arya looked to him expectingly as he said, "Aye, my teacher Oromis told me last I was in Ellesméra. It seems that he was afraid of anyone who would have used the information against him or myself finding out."

"So he never told you?" Roran asked.

"No, I doubt I'll ever understand it, but no, he didn't."

"He was an honorable man and rider, you should be very proud to call him father." Arya stated.

"Oh, I am, I just wish I could have gotten to know him more as my father. Every time I learn something new about him, I have to reevaluate my entire perspective of the man." They talked for only a few minutes before Roran tiredly excused himself needing some rest, and just a minute after he left a messenger came to notify them that Nasuada requested their presence at the castle. Fairly certain it would be about Oromis and Glaedr, they readied themselves to reveal the identities of the fallen rider and dragon to the public.

They were admitted into the castle chamber by the Nighthawks and solemnly greeted by Nasuada "Eragon, Arya, I hope that both of you are well."

"Yes Lady Nasuada, we are." Arya replied.

"That's good to hear." she said, and continued softly, "I would like for the two of you to tell of Oromis and Glaedr to Orrin, Narheim, and some other commanders and advisors before we reveal the information to the public at large. Would that be okay with the two of you?" she asked.

"Yes my Lady, we will speak of them and answer what questions we can." Eragon replied.

"Thank you Eragon." She then sent for Orrin, Narheim, Nar Garzhvog, Jörmundur and the rest of the council of elders, Trianna, and several other warlords and advisors. About twenty minutes passed before they all arrived and Nasuada gave a formal address to them explaining the nature of the meeting, after which she asked Eragon to speak. Eragon started slowly, telling them of how his mentors had sequestered themselves among the elves in order to train them and of the other reasons why they remained thus. He likewise saw the reactions on their faces from frustration and anger at such a secret being kept from them, to shock and sadness as Eragon explained how they were killed by Galbatorix, Eragon finished with a small lump in his throat and he wished he had a cup of water or some other drink at that moment. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Orrin spoke saying, "Well, this is indeed sad news. I wished we would have met them." He paused in thought before continuing, "You've explained why they had to remove themselves from the fighting, which I can understand well enough, but, why then would they risk themselves as they did by joining this war at all?" Eragon was about to speak, when to everyone's surprise Garzhvog commented then. "They had kept himself from fighting the false-tongued-traitor to fulfill their other duties, once finished, they sought to rejoin the fight, not to remain hiding forever like cowards."

Eragon certainly agreed with that but added, "He sought to undermine Galbatorix's confidence and that of his soldiers, as well as raise the Varden's hopes."

Garzhvog grunted and commented, "It was a good tactic." Orrin just slowly nodded his head, as if agreeing and slowly comprehending what they had said. Then Narheim asked with some disdain to his voice, "How do you know Galbatorix killed him using Murtagh and it wasn't just Murtagh himself?"

"They had relayed the information to someone before they were slain." was Eragon's answer, as he couldn't let the eldunarí be known about. They spoke for a little while longer before ending the meeting and the information was taken out to the public by the leaders.

Eragon and Arya were walking back toward the city gates, heading for his tent and Saphira who was resting, when Eragon saw Solembum sitting on a rain barrel, playing with a tassel hanging from an herb shop. He stopped and glanced at Eragon and Arya, as if greeting them, then continued on. Angela came out of the front of the shop a second later with a full shoulder bag hanging at her waist. "Ah, fancy running into you two today, or maybe it's not, but I doubt that."

Eragon politely smiled and replied, "I believe it is. Are you collecting herbs?"

"Well I have to keep myself stocked, who knows when I might contract an incurable disease, or become injured, or catch a cold."

Eragon chuckled lightly before asking, "What good does herbs do if you have an incurable disease?"

"Incurable doesn't mean untreatable." she simply stated. Then she looked between the two of them solemnly before saying, "Oromis was a good rider and I'm sorry to hear about his passing." Arya's features softened as she spoke and Eragon shook his head slightly. He knew he shouldn't be surprised about her knowing, but still he was a bit.

"He said he met you once." Eragon stated.

"Then he was lying," she replied, "we met a few times actually."

"Did you know him closely?" Arya asked.

"No, we just met some times in passing. If you two would excuse me, I must continue my hunt." And with that she took her leave with Solembum trailing a moment later. Arya continued to walk with Eragon toward his tent, then she took her leave stating she needed to report to Islanzadí. Eragon then went to sit alongside Saphira, his guards moving back into a full formation, and he relayed the meeting to her. They continued to share thoughts and emotions as the sky began to darken, and they fell asleep, getting some much needed rest.

Over the next two days, Eragon helped Du Vrangr Gata find those in Feinster who had sworn oaths to the Empire. It was a frustrating task as it turned out that Galbatorix not only had military commanders bound with oaths, but also scores of foot soldiers and more than a dozen citizens of note, and Eragon suspected there were still more in hiding. The oaths of the citizens were just against them assisting the Varden in any way and to hamper them wherever they could. _Galbatorix __knew __we __were __going __to __take __Feinster __and __let __it __happen. __Does __he __not __care __how __much __this __war __ruins __the __Empire?_

_Apparently __not, _Saphira replied, _whatever __his __reasons __though, __we __should __be __glad __that __he __doesn__'__t __fly __out __against __us __as __it __gives __us __time. _Eragon's stomach tightened at the thought of fighting against Galbatorix. _We __need __to __be __stronger, _he thought, _and __we __need __to __know __more __about __magic, __as wel__l __as __defending __our __minds __better __and __learning __to __fight __better __period. _He suddenly felt despaired at his own thoughts of inadequacy, as if they wouldn't be able to change anything.

_We __are __skilled __fighters, _Saphira growled, _and __we __are __the __most __capable __of __standing __against __him __Eragon._

_I __know __Saphira. _He thought to himself for a few minutes before saying, _We __need __a __regimen-_

_-to continue our training and become more powerful-_

_-and learn more about magic._

_Who __do __you __think __we __could __have __teach __us, _Saphira asked, _besides __Arya?_

_Why __not __Arya? _Eragon asked defensively.

_It__'__s __not __that __I __wouldn__'__t __want __her, __little __one, __but __I__'__m __sure __she h__as __other __obligations __other __than __just __seeing __to __us. _Eragon realized she was probably right in that regard and said, _Well, __what __about __Blödhgarm, __or __any __of __my __guard?_

_Maybe you should ask them?_

Four days later, the Varden's presence seemed to be accepted in Feinster, as they had little trouble keeping order, many citizens traded with them and some even had joined the Varden. It was obvious that most people favored the Varden over the Empire. The one emotion Eragon had to describe the past four days however, was frustration. Blödhgarm had been training with him to increase his mental defenses and breaching capability, his reward was frustration. He would spar with Wyrden or Braëda, two of the three of his guard who fought with swords, while at the same time battling Blödhgarm and Líyeen or another with their minds. He could only last a few minutes before losing either the mental battle or the physical one. While sparring he might see an opening and when he moved to take advantage of it, Blödhgarm would slip in and quickly cause him to lose one of his battles, they continued thus for at least an hour or two during each session, but he made no noticeable progress over the past few days. Eight days after taking Feinster, Nasuada had Eragon fly ahead to inspect Belatona so they might see how their defenses were being established. Eragon was happy for this, thinking it would give him a suitable excuse for dodging his training for a day, but Saphira had planned otherwise, after they set out she attacked his mind and forced him to defend himself while they flew toward Belatona. The problem however, was that they knew each other so well that neither could overcome the other, they battled in a perpetual stalemate until Belatona came into sight some hours later. As they neared the city, Saphira commented to Eragon, _You __shouldn__'__t __be __frustrated __with __yourself __little __one, __you __have __made __much __progress._

_Oh __yes, __I__'__m __ready __to __battle __Galbatorix __now. _He sarcastically replied.

Saphira growled in annoyance, _We __won__'__t __become __all __powerful __overnight, __but __you__'__re __starting __to __hold __your __own __against __two __elves __mentally __and __another __with __your __blade._

_But I haven't made any real progress since the first day._

_Yes __you __have, __yesterday __I __could __see __the __concentration __on __the __two __elves __painted __faces __as __they __struggled __against __you __mentally, __and __the __other __elves __had __to __switch __once __more __than __the __previous __day. __I __also __believe __if __you __didn__'__t __let __yourself __get __so __flustered __you would __make __better __progress __still. _Eragon just groaned and accepted what she had said.

They flew high over Belatona, so high Eragon had to cast spells to keep himself warm and breathe easier, and another to enhance his vision so that he could see the layout of the city better. There were only a few large farms around the city, as Belatona was mainly a city of craftsmen, smiths, and artisans, or at least he remembered as much being said by the traders when they came through Carvahall. The citadel was in the center of Belatona, with the outer walls protecting the city in a large circle that abruptly ended at Leona's lake front. The city was built open to the lake to keep from hampering commerce, but they had since built a wooden wall barricade to prevent an attack from the waterfront. _They __have __more __forces __along __the __water front __to __discourage __attacking __there, __if __we __could __draw __some __of __their __forces __away __from __the __lakeside, __we __may __be __able __to __get __a __small __battalion __through __before __they __sounded __an __alarm. _Eragon thought.

_Aye, __but __short __of __entering __the __city, __we __won__'__t __draw __enough __men __away, __which __defeats __the __purpose. _Saphira suggested. As they continued to study the city, Eragon noticed a group of refugees, perhaps forty people, leaving and making their way north and east around the great lake. He looked on this with some relief and disgust. _Leaving __is __probably __the __best __thing __for __them, __but __I __hate __the __fact __we__'__re __forcing __people __from __their __homes._ He tore his gaze back to the city, trying to find some indication of a weakness in their defenses for nearly an hour. _Come __on __little __one, _Saphira said, _you__'__ve __seen __enough __to __scry __the __city __later, __let__'__s __head __back._

They arrived back at Feinster with a couple of hours of daylight left, Arya greeted them as they landed and asked about the city, "They seem prepared, mostly, I only estimated seeing about twenty-hundred troops though." Arya cast an inscrutable expression at this. "So few?" She asked.

"Yes," Eragon replied, "but I imagine more will soon arrive by ship, even while we were observing the city two ships of supplies were arriving. I'm sure their numbers will increase before we arrive." Their numbers confused Eragon when he first counted them as well, but upon seeing the ships he arrived at this conclusion. "Well, shall we go inform Nasuada?" To which she nodded, and they began making their way to the castle, while Saphira flew on ahead.

When they arrived, they were admitted by the Nighthawks and greeted by Nasuada, then Eragon gave his report. Nasuada had an expression similar to Arya's at the number of troops, and agreed with Eragon's explanation, but still seemed unnerved by the news. "So the city is ready for us." She started, and after a moment in thought continued, "If we hurried things we could have some forces arrive within a week's time. Certainly Galbatorix realizes this yet, he has so few currently guarding the city, while readying troops and sending them across the lake won't take as much time, it would still be close. This news worries me." They continued to speak about possible explanations and what surprises Galbatorix might have in store at Belatona till dusk. Nasuada told them to return an hour after sunrise for a council on possible strategies for Belatona, and bade them goodnight. At the city gates, Arya took her leave saying, "Rest well, Eragon, and I shall see you in the morning. May the stars watch over you."

"I will, good night to you also." Eragon replied then adding, "It seems we will begin the march again, so soon after taking Feinster." He hesitated slightly before adding, "I just hope we will be able to endure and end this war soon."

She moved closer and put a hand on his arm, and said, "It will not be easy, but we will have each other, and we fight this war for those we love. Isn't that worth enduring?"

"Of course," he quickly replied, "but still, we have to fight many who never asked for this." He thought of the refugees he saw earlier then, "I wish we had a way to avoid those caught between us and him."

She nodded thoughtfully before saying, "Yes, if only those between us could see the goals we all have, they would part ways so we might have our path, then Galbatorix would do best to surrender." She finished with light humor to which Eragon smiled at, and she smiled in kind and said, "Until morning, goodnight." Then she turned and left. He watched her go, the warmth that had blossomed in his chest suddenly turning to a dull ache, and thought, _For __those __I __love, __I __will __endure. _He continued to stand there lost in thought for a few minutes before Saphira shook him out of it and told him to come and get some rest.

Eragon woke an hour before sunrise to perform the Rimgar, which took about an hour for him to finish, then to bathe and have breakfast before heading to the council Nasuada had called for that morning. He had a large, rectangular mirror from the castle brought into the chamber so he might scry the city and show those present the defenses of Belatona. Nasuada thought this was brilliant and seemed almost abashed for not thinking of it herself sooner, while some of the other leaders present appeared disturbed by this display of magic. They discussed different stratagems involving the city's structure, it's lakeside defenses, the number of occupying troops, and, of course, whether or not they'd face Murtagh and Thorn at Belatona. Eragon had a hard time convincing them it wasn't likely since Thorn was injured at Gil'ead, and it should take at least a month for him to be battle ready again, even with magic. Everyone appeared more relieved and confident after he explained this. A Martland Redbeard then suggested that Galbatorix figured they would use Eragon to scout the city and then scry it later, so the troop numbers were to cause confusion among them and that he would possibly have tenfold there when they arrived in order to crush the Varden, or have a great number strewn through the countryside and ambush them when they approached the city. Eragon hadn't thought of this possibility and it made some sense, after he suggested this theory though, every plan thereafter had taken into account much greater numbers than were likely and caused the meeting to drag on much longer than necessary. After the meeting had finally drawn to a close, Orrin had invited Eragon and Nasuada to a banquet being held for the nobles of his court the next morning, Eragon wanted to politely decline but knew it wouldn't be wise seeing as Orrin has expressed feeling slighted before, so he accepted as did Nasuada. The banquet was being held for those who where staying to help keep the Varden's hold on Feinster, and, as Eragon had expected, he was on display for them to meet and inquire what they thought would be valuable information from him, hints his distress now, and his meditations only seemed to worsen his state. _This __isn__'__t __working. _He thought, he took one more breath, going over the techniques to clear his mind as Oromis had taught him, but still wasn't successful. _I __wish __we __had __more __time __together. _He thought giving up on his meditations and staring off into space, thinking over the time he spent in Ellesméra and learning under Oromis. He took another breath and gazed over his tent, which was pretty bare, as he didn't keep to many possessions and those he had he kept packed and ready for moving, say for what his eyes fell on, the fairth of his mother. He had erected wards to keep it safe from breaking and hung it on his tent pole to give it a personal touch. _I __wish __we __had __some __time __together. _He thought as he gazed on her. _I __wonder __what __you __would __think __of __me __now._

_Very __highly, __I __would imagine. _Saphira commented in response to his thoughts.

_Thank __you._ He gratefully replied. He continued to try to figure a way to lighten his mood when he realized there was something that had calmed his mind many times when his cursed back ravaged him, reading. _It__'__s __better __than __just __sitting __here. _He thought as he reached under his cot to pull out Domia abr Wyrda, the book Jeod had given him, and let loose the stress clouding his mind as history began to unfold on the pages before him.

He had been reading about the many different theories on the beginnings of Alagaësia for a little over an hour when there was a knock on his tent pole. "Yes?" He asked which one of his guards replied, "A man named Baldor says he needs to speak to you. He said he's from Carvahall."

"Let him in" Eragon replied and put the book aside. Baldor burst through the front tent flap making Eragon jump at his urgency. "Is something wrong?" He asked, but Baldor was out of breath and gasping for air. "Baldor?" He asked again, worriedly.

He looked up at Eragon and said between gasps, "It's mother," he took a couple more breaths and said, "the baby is coming."

"Alright, let's go." Eragon said, and they started heading for Horst's tent.

* * *

><p><span>Okay, so quick question, when I uploaded this, everything italicized got crunched together and I had to go back through and space it out in the editor. Did this happen to anyone else or is it just me?<span>


	2. Chapter 2 Birth of Hope

**Birth of Hope**

* * *

><p><span>I'm sorry about how long it's taken me to upload this chapter. I didn't have much time to write the past couple of weeks, and I also wanted to get some information about childbirth to help me write this chapter informatively. I turned out learning some stuff I never wanted to know, but finding nothing on what I needed to know, and I had written a lot planned around this, so I had to rewrite the chapter. I promise I will post something at least stating how much longer I'll be working on a chapter if I run longer than two weeks again.<span>

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance cycle, or any of the characters. CP does.

* * *

><p>The sun was low in the sky, with perhaps half an hour before dusk, when Horst's tent came into view. The clearing grew quiet as everyone looked toward them with transfixing gazes, tracing their movements. <em>Why do they have to look at me like that?<em> He thought, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

_It's because they're unsure of how they should look upon us. I could growl at them if you wish._ Saphira stated as she landed roughly, jarring anyone nearby. Then curling up as her rider made his way beside her, and asking. _Are you going to assist them?_

_Not unless I'm absolutely needed, it would be for the best._ He stated before explaining to her the matters of propriety and honor in child birthing. How a woman's honor was greatly tied to her bearing children and of how improper it was for any man besides her husband to be present in the delivery, except in the case their physician was a man. She then suggested asking one of their female guards to help. _That would be no better,_ he replied, _for a stranger to be present in the delivery would be almost an insult to the rest of the villagers; taking away from the sense of community._ He himself feeling much more like a stranger than a fellow villager to them of late. _Bah,_ she snorted,_ you humans and your propriety, you can be just as bad as elves._ He chortled lightly at that. _Though, in case you are needed you should at least offer your help._ She suggested.

_I don't know how much help I could be._ Because of the little time he had to train in Ellesméra, and everything that he needed to learn, pregnancy and childbirth was the least he knew on anatomy. He made his way to the front of the tent though, where he found Ann Marie tutoring several other women on what tasks they would need to perform later. Ann Marie was an elderly lady, with graying light brown hair and about a quarter of a foot shorter than him, who held up the etiquette of their village with a strict, but malicious attitude. She always abhorred Eragon because he was a bastard child. "And what can we do for you, Eragon?" She still spoke with the same hint of disdain that she always used when scolding him in some way back in Carvahall, maybe even more so since he left, which actually pleased him somewhat. "I came to offer my help if needed." He said.

"Help with magic?" Exaggerating the word as if it were something profane, which was how many thought of magic back in the village. He took a breath, gathering himself to explain as tactfully as possible the truth of magic when another elder from the village, Tessia cut in. "Come now Ann Marie, we know better than that now after seeing the things done here with magic. Your offer is greatly appreciated Eragon, but I think it best not to unless necessary."

"Of course ma'am." He said respectfully.

He made his way back to Saphira and Baldor, taking much longer than it should've for him to move about a hundred feet because everyone who thought to greet him, and he found someone else had joined them, Roran and Katrina. "It's good to see you've finally arrived." Eragon said as he walked over, sitting against Saphira.

"Well, I had a patrol to command, and I only just finished an hour ago." He replied. Katrina greeted Eragon, Saphira, and Baldor, but then she headed to the tent to offer her help and also so she could learn anything she should know for her own pregnancy. "Are you nervous about the prospect of being a father?" Eragon asked Roran after Katrina had walked away.

"With everything that's going on, how could I not be?" He responded leaving Eragon slightly abashed. A bit of curiosity came from Saphira and she reached for Roran's mind, he impressed them with how quickly he established a defense before realizing it was Saphira and let her ask, _How much longer will it be before your hatchling arrives?_

"It typically takes about nine months for a baby to be born, so a little while yet." He answered aloud provoking a perplexed look from Baldor and causing Eragon to chuckle. "Saphira asked me a question about Katrina's pregnancy." He explained. They continued to speak lightly on such things, and with a few other villagers who wanted to speak with Eragon, as night took over the day. Baldor was speaking on the Varden's impending departure for Beltona when Eragon caught the aroma of crushed pine needles, standing out to him among the many other scents, announcing the arrival of Arya. Eragon stood and greeted her, "It's good to see you today, Arya, how are you?"

She smiled lightly, answering, "I am well, thank you Eragon." She in turn greeted Roran and Baldor before joining them.

"So, you now have the title of Shadeslayer too?" Baldor asked.

"I do, in all truth though, if not for Eragon I wouldn't have been able to slay Varaug." She replied.

"Well I wouldn't have slain Durza if not for you and Saphira, so you should've earned the title back then too." He said thinking of the moment when she and Saphira flew through the shards of Isidar Mithrim, her hair billowing and Saphira breathing fire for the first time. _I have to make of fairth of that sometime._ He thought.

_I was quite the magnificent sight, wasn't I?_ Saphira proudly said.

_Were and are, my majestic blue dragon._ He told her, making her hum contently.

"What were the shades like?" Baldor asked, "We've heard many things about them in stories, but I assume much of that was as skewed as the things we heard about dragons, and riders, and elves."

"Unfortunately, most of the things told of them are true." Eragon stated, remembering what Brom had told during his narratives back in Carvahall. "They're appearance and strength is much what we heard, the only way of killing them though, is by stabbing them in the heart, which makes it a difficult feat. They are created when a sorcerer is possessed by the spirits they conjure, whether by accident such as with Durza, or intentionally, as with Varaug."

"It can happen by accident?" Roran asked.

"It can, a sorcerer might summon spirits too strong for them to control and be overtaken by them, which is largely the reason that sorcery is one of the most perilous forms of magic." He answered while shifting more comfortably against Saphira. He looked about the clearing, examining everyone there in the low light provided by many small fires. The low light didn't bother him at all though, he could easily make out everybody from Fisk and his wife, Albriech sitting with some men Eragon didn't recognize, Nolla helping serve food around, Aramen, a young solitary man Eragon's age, talking with a pretty lady Eragon didn't recognize, then his eyes fell on Joed and his wife Helen. A twinge of unease coursed through him as he thought. _What did I forg-_ stopping mid-thought as he realized what it was, _I forgot to tell Saphira!_

_Forgot to tell me what? _She interrupted.

_Please don't be mad but I kind of offered to let Joed fly on you a bit for everything he had done for us._

She growled and replied, _Where you going to tell me at all, or just sneak him on my back when I wasn't looking?_

_I'm sorry Saphira, I just had a lot on my mind with Roran's wedding the next day, I forgot._

She relented a bit saying, _Well, I won't mind it, but he has to agree to tell me of when he and Brom rescued my egg from Galbatorix's clutches._

Eragon, suddenly piqued with interest, said, _I would certainly like to hear that as well._

_Then perhaps I will tell you, if I don't forget._ She teased back at him, making him smile.

"What's going on?" Baldor suddenly asked. Eragon realized he must've noticed him conversing with Saphira, but before he could say anything, Roran answered for him. "He's talking with Saphira, get use to it."

"He does appear lost when they're talking." Arya added with a small smile. He tried to grimace in reply, but in the humor, he turned out grinning sheepishly. They fell silent after a couple of minutes and Eragon laid his head back, gazing at the stars and determining the compass directions by their patterns, when he felt a presence touch his mind, he immediately emptied his mind of all but the image of one bright star and prepared to counter when he realized it was Arya. He glanced at her, but she was just looking to the heavens as well, betraying nothing of her psychic probing. _Yes Arya?_ He asked after lowering his defense to speak with her.

_I was curious on Glaedr's condition. Has there been any change?_ She asked.

Eragon suddenly felt sorrowful, _No, I tried speaking with him this morning but he just continues on. I wish he would let us talk with him though, maybe then we could help him._

_Yes, that would be for the better._ She stated and Eragon could hear, as well as feel, her take a breath and clearing something stirring deeper in her mind. _The grief of someone close being torn away is never a good thing to keep inside._ Eragon held himself back as he realized she was thinking of Fäolin.

_It's not as simple as that._ Saphira joined in, _Oromis was part of his own mind, his identity, now he has to continue without that, it may take some time for him to overcome the loss._ They ended their conversation and Eragon noticed Roran looking at him curiously, Eragon just smiled slightly at him, not wanting to broach the topic of his mentors anymore. They continued to sit there silently, Roran and Baldor looking at the fire, Arya gazing at the stars, and Eragon trying to keep himself distracted from her by doing likewise until a loud moan pierced their musings. Everyone looked toward Horst's tent and the ladies who were bustling around, making certain everything was ready for the babe, and Birgit announcing the progress. "The child shouldn't be much longer now." Arya commented.

"Have you attended any childbirths before Arya?" Roran asked.

"Yes eleven, most were while I was with the Varden in Farthen Dûr, but two were in Ellesméra." She answered, gaining a surprised look from Baldor.

"Alanna and Dusan." Eragon said. She looked at him with a blank expression, concealing what Eragon guessed was surprise, then smiled lightly and said, "Yes, twelve years ago, I didn't realize you had met them."

"Hardly, I just saw them last I was in Ellesméra with Rhunön-elda." He replied.

"Ellesméra and Farthen Dûr, what are they like?" Roran asked after a moment.

"Ellesméra is the capital of our nation and lies deep within Du WeldenVarden, unlike the other races, we elves have integrated ourselves into our environment with magic." She explained, "Farthen Dûr is of the Beor mountain range, and it houses Trojehiem, the great mile high marble city and capital of the dwarves."

"And that's where you slew Durza." Roran said to Eragon.

"It's hard to believe sometimes, everything that's happened, and everything you've done." Baldor said.

"Well all of you have done things just as amazing. Fending off Empire soldiers and the Ra'zac, and crossing the Spine as well." Eragon replied.

"You could've done that Eragon. You were never too scared of the Spine." Baldor stated.

"Well," Roran interjected with a smile, "that wasn't always so." Eragon moaned inwardly, knowing the story about to be told. Saphira was curious and asked him about it, but he just said, _Listen and you'll hear all about it._ "Eragon went into the Spine to hunt for the first time when he was thirteen," Roran started, "he was very successful and amazed everyone in the village by it. He boasted quite a bit over his feat and became overconfident. The next time though, while he was stalking some deer, he unknowingly snuck up on a sleeping buck, startled, it leapt up, swung it's head around, hitting Eragon in the head with it's antlers and knocking him unconscious." Arya and Saphira both burst out laughing then, joined quickly by Roran and Baldor, catching everyone's attention. They laughed on for a good minute while Eragon sat feeling rather sheepish, then after their mirth died down a bit, Saphira said, _It's a good thing I hatched for you, little one, I'll keep you safe from the wild deer._ They proceeded to talk lightly for a while, exchanging stories and commenting on each others adventures until an agonized scream pierced the night, causing the entire clearing to grow still with anticipation, hoping to hear the bawling of a newborn baby. "How much longer do you think it will take?" Baldor wondered aloud.

"It is never a certain thing, but it shouldn't take to much longer." Arya said.

"Oh, that'll be good." He stated, then said after a moment, "So this is your twelfth birthing to attend, it's kind of hard to believe for one as young as yourself." Eragon immediately grinned in amusement at Baldor's ignorance of Arya's true age.

She smirked lightly before saying, "You're confusing appearance with age, one thing commonly stated of elves that's true is long life, I'm actually quite older than I appear."

"Oh," Baldor exclaimed dumfounded, then continued slowly, "how, um, how old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm actually a hundred and four years old." She answered, leaving Baldor gaping in astonishment.

"A hundred!" He spat after a moment. "It's, it's just hard to believe."

"I know, the thought of such a lifespan seems almost to vast." Eragon said.

"Does it have something to do with magic, is that how Galbatorix has lived so long?" He asked.

"Yes, and no," Arya answered, "we were once at war with the dragons, and as a means of peace, we made a magical pact to bind our races, so war would not easily break out between us again, and we established the riders as keepers of this peace. We both were changed as a result of our binding however. For the dragons, they became tamer, and acquired the common use of language, as well as other smaller changes. Us elves though, were changed greatly. Our lives stretched on continually, and we developed greater strength and grace as the pact welded stronger between us. For those who become riders, however, they become stronger and gain greater longevity still, as they become most closely joined with the dragons."

As she spoke about the effects on the two races from the pact, Eragon couldn't help but comment to Saphira, _I wonder from which of them the vanity came from._ She just snorted in response. Baldor was looking at Eragon now with a look of amazement that made Eragon a little uneasy and asked, "Does this mean that you also will live on...forever?"

"Well," Eragon started his reply, "no one has yet to live forever, but pretty much, as long as sword or sickness doesn't take us, Saphira and I will endure."

Baldor looked thoughtful before looking to Arya again and asking, "You said after the pact occurred that you gained such a lifespan. What about us, humans? Has it changed us much?"

"It has," she answered, "humans before were apparently much like the elves were before the pact, although more belligerent than we ever were, and their typical lifespan was about sixty to seventy years. After they joined the pact, the human race became tamer, stronger, and their lives began to last longer. Although, since the fall, all of us have become less than we once were." Baldor was about to say something more, but as he started to speak, Elain's scream rose louder and more piercing, so much it made Eragon want to claw at his ears. Everyone once again became mute, waiting to hopefully hear a baby now, but as her cries died down there were no baby's to replace hers. They sat there for a few minutes, letting a little silence creep in between them, until Eragon couldn't take the only sound being Elain's cries. "Are you nervous about being a big brother, other than with everything that's going on?" He asked, trying to avoid the same response from him as from Roran.

"Well, no," he replied, "the thing I worry about most is their health, actually. Do you remember little Cindrea? She nearly died and she was two then, and that was in the village, not in such a mass where sickness could easily break out."

"Aye," Eragon replied, "but, you'll have me and several others who could easily help heal such ailments, it won't be as bad as it was in the village."

"It never was bad in the village," Roran commented, "I mean, I can't remember but a few who died of sickness, including you Eragon, when you nearly died."

"When was this?" Arya asked suddenly.

"Yes, when was that?" Eragon asked, not remembering.

"It was when you were a baby, mother used to talk about it all the time." Eragon began to remember it as he continued. "You had the flu or something, and mother and father took you to Gertrude and you got better. She said it was a miraculous recovery though, they were afraid you wouldn't make it."

"I remember now," Eragon said, "she told me I may have not gotten better and Gertrude wasn't sure herself, then overnight I seemed to recover from it." He sat in thought for a few moments before saying, "I wonder, I wonder if Brom may have had something to do with it." Finishing with a small grin.

"Maybe so," Arya said, "being your father he would want to see his son safe and healthy." Eragon started to go over as much of his life in Carvahall as he could think of, wondering if his father had intervened at any other point without him realizing it.

"That's another thing I find hard to believe," Baldor started, but before he said anymore, Roran cut him off.

"Katrina! Is everything alright?" He asked apparently able to see something was wrong by just looking at her. After Eragon looked more closely, he could see it too. She held more tension in her bearing than was usual. She tried to smile after reaching them, but it was quite flat, and her eyes betrayed the worry she was concealing on the whole.

"Elain is having some trouble," she started after greeting them, "Gertrude isn't sure how bad it might be, but Ann Marie is encouraging Horst to just continue on until she does." Eragon grimaced, he understood Horst's position wasn't an easy one, and Ann Marie being so stubborn in upholding formalities that she might endanger their health like this frustrated him. "Eragon, you have to help." She finished. Baldor looked to him almost desperately and Eragon noticed once again that many in the clearing were gazing at them. He hesitated however, feeling unsure of what to do, _What's wrong little one?_ Saphira asked.

_I don't think I should be the one to help Elain, I could just make things worse,_ he thought, _but Arya wouldn't._ "I don't think I should be the one helping Elain." He voiced aloud, hardly more than a whisper as he had a tough time admitting so before his friends.

"Mother needs your help Eragon, if not you, then who?" Baldor exclaimed. Eragon looked to Arya in response and Baldor looked slightly worried, Arya, however, looked impassive as she spoke, "It's true I would be able to help, but I don't think my help would be accepted." She also reached and spoke telepathically to Eragon, _I could remain in contact with you as to help with her delivery._

_But I wouldn't understand it, and it would be easy to make a mistake endangering them._ He replied mentally, and spoke aloud. "I will speak with Horst and convince him to let you help," Eragon met Baldor's worried gaze, "she is the best person to help your mother, I don't know enough about pregnancy and could cause more harm than good if I tried anything." He said to reassure him. Baldor looked at Arya, back at Eragon, then his gaze shifted around the clearing until it fell on Albriech who was now standing behind Katrina, he nodded to his brother before looking back at Eragon and Arya saying, "Please help however you can."

Eragon made his way to the tent with Arya close behind him and Blödgarm had moved toward the tent also, no doubt curious of their actions. He was highly aware of every eye on him that was making him feel very nervous and self-conscious. _It's okay little one, don't fret over their gawking._ Saphira said comforting him.

_Thank you, Saphira._ He replied as he came near the tent and Tessia, watching their approach, said, "Eragon, it appears we might need your help after all."

"That may not be true." Ann Marie, who just stepped out of the tent, stated.

"Marie, she is not doing well, it would be best to take whatever help we can get for her. All formalities aside, this is what's best for her and the baby." Tessia countered.

"We have lost everything, our homes and land, the least we could do is keep our traditions, or do they not matter anymore either." She exclaimed making Tessia seem a bit abashed.

Eragon thought he should say something, "I would not have to betray our traditions, but we are talking about Elain and her child's life. Certainly they're worth setting etiquette aside to save." He said, causing Ann Marie to relent slightly.

"Perhaps." She stated.

"Marie, Elain needs help, and even though it's improper, Eragon is the best person to give that help." Tessia said and Ann Marie seemed to relent a little more.

Eragon thought he should correct what Tessia said and told them. "It may be improper, but if Elain needs help, then it should be the best person to help her, that is why it's not me who should go in but Arya." He finished introducing her to the elders. Tessia expressed shock while Ann Marie appeared angered and she said, "Going against what's proper isn't enough, now you want to go against the village and bring in a stranger, not only to our village, but to our race! You go to far Eragon." Eragon could hear Saphira growling back where she lay and his temper was beginning to turn hot.

"I'm trying to do what's best for Elain and the baby." He stated in a controlled voice.

"Why can you not help her, Eragon?" Tessia questioned.

"I'm not as capable of helping them as she would be, and I trust her to do so." He answered, while speaking the last bit to Ann Marie.

Ann Marie glanced at Arya with distrust and replied, "You'll dishonor Elain by bringing a stranger in like this."

"Would you allow harm come to her and the child just because you're unwilling to do what's necessary?" He asked, at this point wanting to provoke her.

"You wrong me." She said, "I would never let harm befall anyone of my village."

"Then let us help." He said, pushing past her into the tent to speak with the one she couldn't override, Horst. He heard gasps, as well as felt the surprise, from behind him as he entered the tent. He saw Elain laying on a cot toward his left, with Gertrude tending to her. Isold was standing on Elain's right with a cloth in her hand, and Calitha was on the right side of the tent over a pale of water. Horst was on Elain's left side, with his back to Eragon. Gertrude looked to Eragon and asked, "Eragon, have you come to help?"

"Of course he has." Horst interjected, "It's good you came lad, we're in need your help."

"Horst, it's not me who should help here. I simply don't know enough about child bearing to be of much use to you, but my friend, Arya, can help." Eragon turned, opening the tent flap for Arya to come in, eliciting a reaction from Calitha and Isold, and Ann Marie followed in shortly behind. Horst glanced at Arya, and looked back to Eragon and asked, "Are you sure lad?"

"I am, she has been my closest friend for a while now, and I would trust no one to do better." Eragon said glancing at Arya before returning to Horst. Horst was staring at the ground, apparently struggling in thought, for almost a minute.

Horst glanced at Ann Marie, then to Arya and asked slowly, "Can you help my wife?"

"Yes, I have helped with a few deliveries before and am skilled with magic." She stated plainly. Horst looked to Ann Marie then back at Arya again.

"Then please do so." He said firmly.

"Horst!" Ann Marie started, but Horst cut her off saying, "If anyone questions the dishonor of this, let them question me, cause I'm asking for their help now." This seemed to silence her and she withdrew herself from the tent.

"Okay, I'm going to need your help over here now." Gertrude said, "Eragon, wait outside please." Eragon gave Arya a quick glance, then looked to Horst.

"Everything will be alright Horst, she knows what she's doing." He said before leaving, hoping everything would be.

He left the tent and started back to Saphira, highly aware of all the awestruck gazes upon him, when Blödhgarm stopped him, saying. "Eragon-elda, I wanted to commend you for taking such action as you did. Even against such opposition as those to whom you belong with." Eragon wasn't sure which part of what Blödhgarm had said surprised him more, that he used such an honorific suffix as elda for him, or that he addressed him by his name.

"I thank you Blödhgarm for honoring me so, but I don't feel as if I belong anymore." Eragon said.

"I don't believe that's so, Shadeslayer." Blödhgarm stated. "You are no longer the person you once were in their eyes, but you are still one from Carvahall to them." Eragon smiled his silent gratitude to him.

When Eragon made his way back to the others, Albriech and Baldor jumped up and inquired of their mother. "Arya is with her now, and I'm certain she can help no matter how bad things are." He told them wishing for it to be true. He took his place by Saphira and continued speaking with Roran and Katrina, while Albriech and Baldor resigned to wait in silence. They didn't have to wait long, about half an hour later, Birgirt announced the birth of a baby girl. Arya left the tent and made her way over by them with joy in her eyes as she did. Horst came out moments later, beaming joyfully toward the bundle of cloth he held in his arms and showing her to everybody present. Baldor and Albriech were quickly by their father's side, meeting their baby sister, while Eragon followed Roran and Katrina over to Horst.

"She's so precious." Katrina stated as she first glimpsed her. Baldor held her for a moment, smiling at his baby sister before passing her to Albriech and then back to Horst, who afforded Roran and Katrina a closer view. "What shall you name her?" Roran asked.

"Hope, Hope shall be her name." Horst answered in a voice clogged with emotion. Horst then turned to Eragon, giving him his first view of the baby. She was so small, with bright blue eyes and wispy light brown, almost blonde, hair. Her eyes captivated Eragon for a moment, _So innocent._ He thought. "Thank you Arya." Eragon suddenly heard Horst say, he looked up to see Arya smiling brightly at them and she answered, "You are most welcome, nothing is more important in all the world than our children. For they are our future."

"Aye, that they are." Horst replied looking at his baby, then glancing at Albriech and Baldor before returning his attention to the others gathering around for a chance to meet the newcomer.

Eragon walked back to Saphira, glad that everything had turned out alright, except for perhaps his reputation among the villagers after having stood up to an elder the way he did, but it was for the best. He rubbed Saphira's side, letting his love flow between their connection, _To think, you weren't much bigger when you first hatched._ He said to her.

_Maybe, but I'm much bigger now, and I'm the one who holds you. Little one._ She replied, with a slight teasing to her voice.

He chuckled lightly at her and stood silent for a moment in thought about Hope. _She's sweet._ He thought slowly, unable to think of any other words for her. An idea began to form in his mind and he was mulling over it until Arya made her way over to him. "It was good she had my help. They may have not made it otherwise." She stated.

"Was it really that bad?" He asked.

"Yes," she answered, "they wouldn't have survived if not for you."

"Me." He said bemused, "You were the one who helped them."

"But if not for your insistence they wouldn't have had the help they needed. It was very good of you to take the stance you did." She commented to him with a light smile and her eyes betraying her pride in him.

"Thank you Arya," He replied with a smile of his own, "I wish there was more I could've actually done for them however." His eyes drifted off slightly as he became thoughtful again.

"Do you have something in mind?" She asked.

_Am I that easy to read?_ Eragon thought to himself as he replied, "I have an idea, I'll tell you more about it tomorrow. I should know by then if I'm able to make it."

"I could be of assistance if your struggling with it." She offered.

"Thanks, but I want to try and figure this one out myself. We'll talk tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes," She said, "It's late and I'm tired. Tomorrow then." With that, she turned and left for her tent. Eragon looked to the stars and judged the hour to be about midnight, _We should get some rest too._ he said to Saphira, and they took off for his tent.

After Eragon arrived at his tent he continued to mull over his design for another hour until he figured out how he would construct it. _It should be a good gift._ Saphira commented.

_Aye._ He replied, _It's nice to do something other than march and fight, it feels as if-_

_As if you have more in life than just this war._ She concluded. They sat in thought for a few minutes before Saphira said, _Tomorrow then, and the next day you will give your gift._

_Yes, then after that-_

_-it's back to marching. Such a slow and boring thing it is for you two-legged ones to do._ She commented.

Eragon chuckled lightly and said, _We'd better get to bed, we have a lot to do tomorrow. Goodnight Saphira._

_Goodnight little one._ And he quickly fell to his waking dreams which consisted of the constellations dancing around the moon to a hypnotic rhythm.

Eragon arose at sunrise the next morning and began his morning ritual, while he was halfway through his rimgar exercise though, he was surprised by Arya. "Good morning Arya. I must admit I wasn't expecting you this early." He said greeting her.

"I'm sorry Eragon, Nasuada has requested our presence in a meeting to take place in about an hour. I thought we could speak on the way." She told him.

"Thank you, I would like that, but first I'll need to wash." He said and she left to give him some privacy. He filled a tub with water and heated it to take a quick bath, changed and had a quick breakfast consisting of warm buttered bread and a fruit pie before beginning to make his way to the citadel with Arya and Saphira for the meeting. He explained his gift idea to Arya while they walked. She thought it was good and she offered her help with the energy his gift would need which he gratefully accepted. Upon arriving, Nasuada greeted them saying, "Eragon, Arya, thank you both for coming. This meeting is to make certain all is ready for our departure and it's been requested that you would scry Belatona for us to see if there has been any change. If you would." She said gesturing to the same mirror Eragon had brought in when he first scried the city there.

"Of course, my lady." He said, and did so revealing nothing new. After a lengthy discussion about Belatona's defenses and supply trains, the meeting came to a close. Afterwards Nasuada asked if everything went well with the delivery last night. "Roran told me about it when he gave his report last night." She explained to him.

"Oh, they had a baby girl." He answered, "Her name is Hope."

She smiled, "Hope, that's a good name." She said and he agreed.

Eragon left the chamber and was dismayed to find Arya had already left him, Saphira said she had other things to see too, and would return later. He still wanted to spend the time with her though. He left the city a ways to escape any prying eyes, and also for the lumber he would need, and began to work on his gift with some help from his guards. They worked for a few hours on the construction of his gift and discussed his training for while they're traveling. Mid-afternoon, Arya contacted them wishing to join them and also told Eragon that Roran was looking for him earlier, and she helped them finish the present. He didn't want to take it with them back to camp however, so he convinced Saphira to fly it in when he would present it for them. So they hid it by a tree and returned to camp quite tired from the work, but very satisfied with the results.

The next morning, Eragon got up and had breakfast, then Roran approached breaking his routine for a second day in a row. "Morning." He said simply in greeting him.

"Good morning Eragon. Where did you go yesterday, Katrina wanted to have you over for lunch." He asked and Eragon explained his gift for Horst and Elain, and that he would present it in a couple of hours.

"That's a great gift." Roran praised, "Could you possibly make one for me and Katrina when our child comes?"

"Perhaps if you become able to use magic, you will make one yourself." Eragon replied with a small grin.

Roran sighed and said, "I'm starting to think that I'm not able to do so, some people can while others can't, right?"

"That's how it is, but the only way of knowing is to keep trying. I just don't know any way to explain it. I'll try and find out more to see if we could find out whether or not you're capable at least." He told him. After promising Roran he'd wait for them to be there when he presented his gift, Roran returned to Katrina, leaving Eragon and Saphira with a couple of hours to themselves. It was an hour before noon when Eragon made his way toward Horst's tent where Roran and Katrina should already be, and he'd meet up with Arya on the way. Saphira was on her way with the crib, so he would just meet with Horst and Elain to see how their preparations where going. Once Saphira was approaching to land he explained, "We have made a gift for Hope and we all wanted to be here to present it to you. Saphira brings it now." They looked as Saphira landed softly and set the crib on the ground. Eragon and his guard sung and shaped it from an oak tree outside Feinster, it had four, curved legs, and rose four feet tall, and had a screen to lift over the baby's head. It also had four crystals embedded in each leg where they formed at the bed that contained a large store of energy that Eragon, Saphira, Arya, and his guard had poured into it, to sustain the spells he had cast on it. "There are two spells over the crib," he explained, "the first will keep the crib rooted in place, in case someone were to bump into it, the second will keep it warm so she'll not catch a chill. There should be enough energy in the crystals to last two years, but that's not certain. To activate the spells, touch the crib and say 'trérom', resume, and to deactivate them, say 'letta', stop. It's important to stop the spells so the energy won't be quickly depleted." They thanked them greatly for the crib, but then asked Eragon if he would bless her.

"We would like having the blessing of a dragon rider over her." Horst said. Eragon prepared himself for the blessing and placed his right hand on her brow, then he smiled as he thought of something to add and spoke, "Atra guliä iensta un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro fra rauthr." May luck, hope, and happiness follow you and may you be shielded from misfortune. He expected to feel the drain from the magic that he did but was still surprised by how much it took out of him. _Well, that should definitely help her, I hope._ He thought. As he stepped back from them, Saphira brought her head down to touch the babe in benediction, but she held the position for nearly a minute making Horst a little uneasy. Eragon was about to ask what she was doing when she snorted and pulled away revealing a patch of Hope's hair, at her bangs, that turned gold and shone as if they were lit up. Horst looked at Saphira, then to Eragon for an explanation. _I wanted to give her a gift so she will never be disregarded._ Saphira told him. _Tell them since they did much for you when you were younger, I wanted to do this for them._ And Eragon told Horst and Elain. They looked to Saphira and gave her their gratitude before giving the same to Eragon, Arya, and his guards again.

Eragon was left going back to his tent with only Saphira and his guards because everyone else had to finish packing to start moving out the next day. He thought then to see if Jeod would be able to have his ride with Saphira now, lest he forget again, and Jeod immediately said yes. So Eragon was now left sitting alone in his tent, reading Domia abr Wyrda and feeling a little uneasy at the thought of Jeod flying with Saphira, even though it was originally his idea. The sun was beginning to set when they came back. _It's about time._ He said to Saphira.

_Are you jealous much?_ She retorted.

"I thank you, both of you, greatly for this. It's worth more than any amount of gold to me." Jeod told them after he dismounted. Eragon felt warmth rise in him and said, "You are very much welcome." Jeod took his leave and Eragon laid down next to Saphira to rest with her while she told him about their flight, and of the story of how Jeod and Brom saved her egg from falling back to Galbatorix. They laid there watching the stars as they fell asleep, still sharing thoughts and their dreams.


	3. PSA  sorry

I'm sorry it's again taking longer than it should to upload the next chapter. I've been having some writers block lately, so pray I get through that, but also, this next chapter will set up how I will describe mental battles throughout. Basically I'll be taking them a bit further than Chris Paolini did. Will get the next chapter up soon, so hang with me please.


End file.
